Sasuke the Vampire
by blackwolf6604
Summary: Sasuke gets turned into a vampire, duh. But what happens afterward? Does he ever go back? o.0 the suspense! This is a little dark and serious compared to my actual personality, so tell me what you think!send reviews! i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

"Why did Tsunade send us on this stupid mission?" Naruto yelled, his arms in the air. "And on Halloween Eve, of all days!" He folded his arms across his chest.

Sakura gave him a quizzical look. "_Halloween Eve_?"

"Well, duh! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"No."

Naruto nearly fell over. "You're kidding right? I can't believe…"

Sasuke tuned them out. He couldn't see why Naruto was so excited in the first place. So it was Halloween tomorrow. Big deal. It was just another day.

Team 7 was escorting a feudal lord through the Sound Village. They hadn't reached it yet, but they would by nightfall. The strange thing was, the lord didn't seem too disturbed with the fact that they would soon be entering the most dangerous Hidden Village. Or that Orochimaru lived there. He may have been a lord, but even Sasuke winced a little at the name. Then again, Orochimaru was the one who had left the cursed seal on his neck…

"Why didn't Tsunade send someone more experienced on this mission? I mean, it's the Sound Village!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular.

Sakura stopped. Even Sasuke did. Naruto saying that his mission was too hard for him? It was unheard of. He must really love Halloween, Sasuke thought. He didn't give what Naruto said anymore thought and started to walk a little slower. He didn't listen to what the others said. He just contented himself with staring at the back of Sakura's head, but while keeping his sensed open for anything.

"So, Naruto," Sakura asked, "What were you planning on being for Halloween?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sakura-chan. I was going to replicate myself into a rock."

She stared at him. "What?"

"That's right," he said with a big smile. "I needed to practice today, but then we got this stupid mission to take the stupid feudal lord to the stupid—"

Sakura hit him on the head as hard as she could. "You idiot," she whispered, "The lord's only right behind us!" She smiled weakly at the lord. He kept looking ahead.

She looked back at Naruto. "Idiot. And just how were you planning on hold candy as a rock?"

His face fell. "Crap…I hadn't thought of that…"


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

The forest was dark. They had reached the Hidden Village of Sound. All four of them stood in a line, waiting to go in. Sasuke took the first step. Everyone else followed wordlessly. After the first few steps, Sasuke noticed something. There wasn't any sound behind him from the feudal lord's sandals. He turned around. The lord wasn't there.

"Sakura?" He asked.

She turned around. "Hm?" While turning, she also noticed the absence of the lord. She looked left to right, but she didn't find him. Her eyes landed on Sasuke. He shook his head. "Naruto," she said.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"Shut up!" She brought her own voice to a whisper. "The lord's not here. It's an ambush." She took a kunai out of the pouch on her leg. Naruto and Sasuke did the same. They stood in a triangle, waiting.

The sound of a bone breaking caught Sasuke's attention. He threw his kunai in the direction, and didn't hear it fall. It had hit its target. That set off a chain reaction.

As soon as the kunai hit its mark, a dozen horribly pale creatures jumped from the rooftops. But they weren't sound ninjas. They didn't wear the headband. They didn't have any. They looked a lot like Orochimaru.

Sasuke winced, and instinctively rubbed his shoulder.

One of the creatures started to walk slowly towards them. Naruto launched his kunai, and it hit its mark. The creature hadn't even tried to get away. He looked down at the piece of metal sticking out of his chest. He pulled it out and looked at it closely. Then it licked the blood off. Sakura made a gagging sound.

Naruto threw a few more. Once again, he took them out and licked the blood off before throwing them aside. Naruto made the seals for the shadow replication.

"Wait! Don't waste-" Sasuke started to say, but Naruto had already made five replications of himself. All of them ran up and punched as hard as they could to the creature's face. His head moved to the side, but there weren't any marks. It went back to looking at the three of them.

Now the rest of the creatures were advancing slowly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What do we do?"

He looked around; they were in the middle of a circle. Weapons didn't work; neither did Naruto's strong punches. You couldn't cause them harm. Sasuke was actually getting worried. There looked to be no escape and he wasn't thinking clearly. These things made him remember the pain Orochimaru had caused…He didn't want to go back.

"I…I," he started to say. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Death

Now the vampires were within reaching distance. But they still hadn't attacked.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "We need to do something…" She looked around. "Quickly…"

Naruto's replications disappeared. "We could run."

"Yah, that's great, Naruto. And what if they follow?" Sakura asked, keeping an eye on the vampire in front of her. She filled her hand with chakra. She rushed at the nearest vampire. He jumped over her right before her hand made contact. She didn't realize what happened. The vampire took the opportunity to put his hand around her neck. Her hands flew up. She tried to make the chakra flow back to her hands, but nothing happened. Her face was starting to turn blue.

"Sakura-chan!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled. They rushed forward. Naruto grabbed onto the hands around Sakura's neck, and Sasuke twisted the vampire's neck around enough to snap it. The neck did give that satisfying crack, but he didn't crumple to the ground. He kept his neck in the same position, but let go of Sakura. She fell to the ground and gasped for air. Naruto helped her up quickly and went back to the vampire. Sasuke could only think of one thing: _run_. The only thing to figure out now was how to get away. Naruto was actually right.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second. He understood **(wow) **and grabbed Sakura, who was still trying to stay steady. Sasuke took a kunai, even though he knew it would do nothing, and dragged it across the vampire's throat. This stopped him for a second, but only that. Once he realized he wasn't dead, he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, and landed a powerful enough kick to knock the vampire over.

By now, Naruto had Sakura on his back. The vampire had caused more damage than he had thought. Now the only way to get out was to listen to Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he liked Sasuke's idea. It was too risky, but it was the only way to get out alive, even if he had to leave someone behind. With a quick nod to Sasuke, Naruto jumped as far as he could. He just made it to the gate. He turned around one more time. Sasuke was trying to give himself a big enough opening. Naruto then left Sasuke in the Sound Village.

Sasuke was having a hard time getting out of this circle. He was expecting at least one of the vampires to go after Naruto, but none of them did. He activated chidori and put it through one of the vampires. It actually stopped moving. It was dead. Sasuke took his chance and tried to run through the opening, but another took its place with surprising speed.

There was now a foot between each vampire and him. One reached out to grab his arm, but Sasuke used chidori on him too. He could only use that one more time, and his chakra was low. This time two vampires reached for the same arm. Sasuke cut the arm of one, but the other held on with a vice grip. He pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke tried to pull away, but only caused himself pain in his shoulder. The other vampires were so close Sasuke could feel their breath. They all smiled. The one that had his arm leaned in towards his neck. _Why the hell do people think it's a good idea to bite my neck?_ Sasuke thought with bitter humor. _I guess now this is at as alive. I'll be half-dead the rest of my life. But would it really be life? Or will I be walking in a world where I'm in the middle; neither dead nor alive?_

The vampire bit his neck. Sasuke screamed. It hurt worse than when Orochimaru had given him the cursed seal. It felt like his blood was slowing down, but his heart was beating faster. He looked at his fingers. They were turning blue, and he was feeling cold. His breath came in gasps. Was he dying?

_What? No! I'm not supposed to die! Vampires don't kill people. They don't…Then, why am I dying?_ He smiled in spite of himself. _Bye Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, everyone…Sakura…_

Sasuke's heart stopped and his eyes closed. The vampire that bit him threw his body past the gate. It landed around the branch of a tree. They all smiled to themselves. They had gotten their share of blood from all the villages, and could go back to their world now. Every one of them turned their heads up to the sky and disappeared.

Naruto was going as fast as he could away from the village. He had just heard Sasuke's scream. Sakura was waking up. She mumbled something, then put her head back to Naruto's shoulder. He felt his head drop to his chest. He had left someone behind, and now he couldn't go back. He promised himself that after he left Sakura at the village, he would go back. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Funeral

Naruto reached the village. He figured he would leave Sakura with Tsunade, then head back to the Hidden Village of Sound. As he jumped the rooftops, he kept thinking about Sasuke. What made him leave in the first place? A couple more left. Why did he even accept the mission? He made it. Naruto went through the door, and walked down the hallway. He knocked once on Tsunade's door, and then let himself in. The 4th Hokage was asleep on her desk. Naruto put Sakura on a chair, then left, closing the door behind him.

It was morning before Naruto got back to the Sound Village. He jumped down from the trees and looked around. He put his head in through the gate. Sasuke wasn't there. He had expected Sasuke to be walking through the forest, but Naruto didn't see any sign of anyone on the way there. Naruto took a few more cautious steps forward. Sasuke wasn't there either. He backed out of the village, and decided to look through the forest one more time. Maybe Sasuke had wandered in the wrong direction. He jumped up, then somehow managed to trip in the air when he saw Sasuke.

Naruto got back up and dusted himself off. That wasn't Sasuke, it was some one else's dead body. Sasuke wouldn't die. Naruto smiled then took a deep breath. When he looked back up, he would see who it really was. He did look up, and the smile instantly faded. It was Sasuke. Naruto jumped into the tree Sasuke's body was hanging from.

"No…" Naruto whispered. "No, Sasuke. You're not dead. Of course you're not." He turned Sasuke over, so that his face was in front of his own. "See, your hearts beating…" Naruto leaned over and put his head to Sasuke's chest. There was no heartbeat. He tried to find a pulse. None.

"But you're still not dead. No. There's no way in hell that you are. You just can't be…" He trailed off, feeling the tears fall down his face. His best friend was not dead.

Tsunade could help, of course she could. She could heal anyone. Maybe there was a little life left. He picked Sasuke up and headed back to Konoha. Tsunade would help.

Naruto was back at Tsunade's office. He had Sasuke still in his arms. He lightly kicked the door.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade's voice.

Naruto thought for a second. He couldn't open the door with his hands. All he could use were his feet.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade again.

Naruto silently said sorry, and kicked down the door.

"Naruto! Why the hell did you just kick down—!" she stopped when she saw Sasuke's body. "Sakura!" she called.

Sakura came running in. "Yes?" She looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, then back at Naruto. "W-what happened?" She took a few steps forward, then stopped.

"Tsunade-sama, please…" Naruto said.

Tsunade leapt up. "Bring him here." She cleared off her desk with one sweep of her arm. Naruto put Sasuke's body down. He backed away, and Sakura moved forward.

"I'll see what I can do," said Tsunade. "There's no external damage, except for a puncture wound on his neck. I'll see," she said again…

The funeral was this afternoon. It was the day after Naruto had come back. Naruto couldn't sleep the night before. He didn't want to believe what Tsunade said. Sasuke really dead? It wasn't fair! He just couldn't be!

Naruto sighed. Why did he have to lose his friend? He spent his whole life alone, found friends, only to lose one. He took a shaky breath. _Might as well get ready_, he thought as he changed into his black clothes.

All of the shinobi, except those from the Sand Village, Sasuke knew had come. Everyone was in black, a few crying. All the sensei were there, including Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto was standing next to Sakura who was crying silently. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets, his normally impassive face changed to sorrow. His teammates were standing close to him. Asuma and Kurenai were next to each other, so next to Shikamaru's team, was Kiba's. He had Hinata in an embrace. She cried into his shoulder, while Shino was still straight-faced. Next to them was Neji's team. Gai and Lee were trying not to cry.

The casket was placed a few yards from the grave by some other shinobi. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee left their places and took the casket. They slowly walked to the grave with it. When they reached it, they lowered it down. Naruto felt more tears fall. The six each took a pile of dirt, and threw it down. They then went back to where they had been before. The rest of the shinobi walked up and put their own pile of dirt into the grave. They also went back to where they were.

A few words were said, but Naruto wasn't listening. He held Sakura close, feeling some comfort. He looked at Kakashi. The copy ninja was just as he always was, except his eyes were shinning. He blinked and a tear fell. Naruto looked at the rest of his friends. They were looking straight ahead. He could feel the sadness from them. He ran over what happened yesterday in his head.

_Naruto looked at Tsunade hopefully. "What can you do? What happened to him?"_

"_Sakura," she said, ignoring his questions. "Help me with him."_

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama," she answered. _

_Both of them used their chakra to its full extent. Tsunade sighed._

"_Naruto, I can't do anything anymore."_

"_Anymore?" He looked at Sakura; she wouldn't meet his eyes._

"_He's dead."_

"_No, he's not. Sasuke wouldn't die."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No."_

"_There's nothing to do."_

_Naruto heard Sakura start to cry._

"_There was nothing you could have done."_

"_Yes, yes there was! It's my fault he's gone!" As soon as Naruto said 'gone' he regretted it. He forced himself to never admit it, and now that he had, he couldn't take it back. Naruto slowly backed away from Tsunade and Sakura, and ran out of the room. He still didn't want to believe it._

_Naruto was back at home. He heard a knock at the door. Rather than have to see if his voice would crack with 'come in' he grabbed a shoe and threw it at the door. It opened, and Kiba and a very sad Akamaru came in._

"_Hey," said Kiba, smiling weakly. "Um, Tsunade sent me here. She said that, uh, Sasuke's funeral will be tomorrow." He didn't seem too comfortable saying this. _

_Naruto gave a grunt sound and kept looking at his ceiling. Akamaru went up to him and smothered him with his paws, licking him across the face. Naruto smiled a little. Kiba smiled too, then he and Akamaru left._

Naruto kept thinking of yesterday. Everyone had left now. Sakura was just now walking away. Naruto let another tear fall, then took a shaky breath. In his pocket was Sasuke's headband. He took it out and put it on the headstone.

"Good-bye, Sasuke," he said before turning to leave.

His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

It was dark. And cramped. It felt like he was stuck in a box. A skinny box.

"What the-?" he started to say when he felt around him. Metal walls were around him. _Where am I? Am I really dead? No, I know where I am. I'm in a box. A dark, small box. _He started to breathe faster. _What happened? I blacked out. How long ago? What? My neck hurts…my whole body hurts. I'm freezing…What's going on? _He put his hand on his heart to see how fast it was beating. There was no beat. _I'm dead? I am? What's going on? No, this isn't right. I'm not dead. But then where's my heartbeat? Why am I so cold? There's no warmth from me…This can't be happening…No…_

Sasuke started to hyperventilate. "No…I'm not…" he said over and over. _I have to get out. _Desperate, he punched the top of the casket. Though his strength did leave a dent, it wasn't enough to get out. "Ahh! Let me out! I'm not dead!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were at Sasuke's grave. It had been three days after the funeral. The two of them had been in silence for the past hour. Sakura had to have something said, or else she was going to lose it. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't have the Halloween you wanted," she said, glad for noise.

"I don't care." Was the reply.

"Oh, um…" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She moved over to Naruto and took his hand. He held it tight.

_

* * *

_Sasuke yelled again, "I'm not dead!" He would have punched to the sides of him, if he had the room. All he was able to do was cross his arms. That's when he noticed he wasn't in his normal clothes. He was wearing a suit. _They changed my clothes? _He thought of what his body had looked like during that. _Never mind…Wait, don't they take out the organs for a dead body?_ He started to panic again, and felt around his ribs for any part of him that didn't feel right. Everything was still there, but he could feel the incision mark through his clothes. 

Now that he was calm, albeit a little disgusted, he was thinking clearly. _The only thing powerful enough to get through this is chidori…I hope no ones up there…_ He preformed the seals, and yelled "Chidori!" forcing his hand upward.

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura said, "we've been here for hours, and it's started to rain. Maybe we should head back?" 

He nodded. Sakura started to lead him away from Sasuke's grave. After the first step, they heard the sound of thousands of birds chirping and of dirt falling to the ground. They both turned around. A hand was coming out of Sasuke's grave, in its hand chidori.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke felt rain on his arm. _No blood. Good sign._ He moved his hand in a circle, blasting away the ground. He put his other arm up, and pulled himself out. It was pouring rain. His hair was instantly plastered in front of his eyes. He felt his fore head. No headband. _It's on the grave. _He turned around and took the headband in his hands. Nothing had happened to it. He smiled in spite of the pain throughout his body, and put it on, moving his hair from his eyes. _Wait, I've just been in the ground for days possibly. I'm not…decaying am I? _He felt his face too. Skin all still there. _Now. Need to find someone to tell me what happened…_He turned around in a half circle. He saw Naruto and Sakura standing there, wide eyed hand hands connected. That was all Sasuke noticed. He glared at Naruto, taking slow, unsteady steps forward. 

"Sakura, I'm not imaging this, am I?"

"Not unless I am too."

After the hand had come out, another had, then a body. It was a frightening sight: A thought dead friend coming out of his grave, then covered in dirt, with jet black hair stuck to his face from the rain. And when he had looked at them, his eyes were red. They could feel the murderous intent.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "What happened?"

He couldn't find the words. "You, um…and I…uh…then died…." He looked blankly at his friend. "You're dead."

"Obviously, I am not." He was still glaring. "What happened to me?"

Sakura stepped forward. She still had her hand in Naruto's. Sasuke looked at her, his gaze softened slightly. "You died on the mission. We don't know what happened. The only marks on you were on your neck, and they were only puncture wounds."

Sasuke felt up to his neck. Nothing was there. "What do you mean?"

"Y-your heart wasn't beating, and Tsunade couldn't do anything." She looked at the ground. "I couldn't do anything." She paused. "You never woke up, nothing happened. We-we had your funeral."

"I can see that."

"But—I'm not sure what happened…"

"My organs are still inside. Did you take them out?"

Sakura started to back away. Though Sasuke's glare was not as harsh as before, it sent chills down her spine. "Y-yes."

"Then why are they still here?"

"I don't know…"

"Why do I feel pain all over my body?"

"I don't know…"

"How did I die?"

"I don't know…"

Sasuke looked back at the intertwined hands. "How did you two end up together?"

"I don't—what?" Sakura was getting some of herself back. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Can I not ask a simple question?"

"We're not."

"Then why haven't you let go of his hand?"

Naruto looked down. "Um, yah, Sakura, why not?"

"Because maybe I do like him," she said defiantly.

This got a gasp from Naruto, along with a smile. Sasuke kept his same face. "Take me to Tsunade," he ordered.

* * *

**Sasuke in a tux...sorta... :3**

**Review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vampires are real

The three of them were at Tsunade's office. She hadn't been too happy when they woke her up, but instantly shut herself up when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"It is me." He was straight to the point. "What happened to me?"

Tsunade looked him in the eye. She almost unnoticeably flinched when she met his eyes. They were just as they had been to Sakura.

"You came back from your mission with no heartbeat, no brain waves, nothing. All signs of death. You had no wounds, save the-"

"I know. The wounds on my neck, they are not there anymore." He moved his collar to show his neck, completely unscathed.

Tsunade almost retorted at him interrupting her. "We continued with proper burial procedures. I am surprised you are still walking. There's nothing left inside of you. We even have your organs in the room back there. You can see them if you want."

"No. I'd rather not."

She continued. "We buried you, as you know. I can't tell you what happened. Maybe the last thing that you remember can help fill in the blanks." She looked at Naruto and Sakura. She obviously knew of how they had left, and wasn't too happy with them.

Sasuke unconsciously looked up, in remembrance. "The ones that attacked us, one of them bit me."

"Like a vampire?" Tsunade barely suppressed a laugh.

"Yes. But such things don't exist. Surely I had just imagined them to be so."

"Most likely. In a panic, your mind hallucinated. Vampires aren't real." She sat at her desk, hoping they were done with her. All of this defied medical knowledge. This didn't happen. It never did, because it couldn't. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. He turned to leave. He thought he heard Sakura say something, and stopped, looking back. She hadn't said anything, like he had hoped. She was just standing unbearably close to Naruto. He turned around completely and walked out the door, slightly slamming it behind him.

He was lying on his bed. _What _did _happen to me? Will I ever know?_ He got up and looked into the mirror. He was there, somewhat. His image looked faded. The only thing he could see clearly was his eyes, now onyx. He opened his mouth. _No fangs. Of course I'm not a vampire. I was just imagining. _

He sighed, thinking of Sakura. _Why did she go with him? Not because she actually likes him. No. There's no way. But he didn't have to go with it, too. He knows I love her. _He stopped himself. _Love? Yes, love. But she had to ruin his feelings for her with him._

Sasuke thought back to when he was walking home. He heard Sakura and Naruto running behind him, wanting to get out of the rain. He turned around and saw them holding hands again. He could have sworn he saw Sakura look at him a split second before she stopped Naruto and kissed him. After that Sasuke turned back around, and continued walking.

_Why Naruto? Out of all the people in this village, she chooses Naruto. Naruto…_ The name would have made Sasuke's heart beat faster, if he had had one that beat. But, even without the heart, his blood pumped harder. _Why him? _

Pain exploded into Sasuke's head, and he fell to the floor. His breathing came in gasps, and sweat appeared on his face. He let out a scream that was cut back. With each non-existent heartbeat, new pain went to his head. He clutched his head, trying to control whatever was happening to him. _Naruto is making this happen. He is. It's his fault I'm in pain._

Sasuke screamed again, this time it going to its fullest. His head would split in two if this kept up. He gasped one more time before blacking out.

When Sasuke woke back up, the light inside his room was fading. The beating of rain on the roof wasn't as hard as before. And the pain had stopped. He slowly rose to his feet, seeing the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

"Tsunade, you were wrong," he said, smirking at the blank mirror. "So wrong." He jumped to the door, opening it, and walking through. Before closing it all the way, he stuck his head in, looking at the mirror one more time, the smirk still on his face.

"Vampires are very real."


	7. Chapter 7: Kiba, a Follower

The sound of splashing puddles greeted Sasuke's fine tuned ears. The rain had stopped completely by now. It was sunset. The last of the light was just setting on the horizon. He smiled to himself. He could feel the power surge through him. He actually chuckled.

_I have more power than I ever have. Naruto will not be able to stop me._

He smirked. _Sakura is probably with him. _His eyes flashed a deeper shade of red. They were now close to the crimson of blood. _She was supposed to be mine._

Sasuke continued down the path to Naruto's house. He heard someone walking through the puddles around the corner. No, there were two. They smelled like animal. Sasuke ducked into the shadows, waiting.

Kiba and Akamaru came around. Kiba was on the great dog's back, while Akamaru was sniffing the air. He barked just loud enough to be heard by Kiba, but Sasuke could hear now too.

"I know," said the ninja. "I can smell it too." He gagged. "Like blood."

Sasuke knew they were talking about him. He guessed vampires gave off a smell of blood. He didn't know for sure. But thinking of blood, he wanted-no, needed-some.

"It's good you woke me up. Who knows what this thing could do to the village by morning."

_Or else, not so good._ Sasuke came out of the shadows. Kiba and Akamaru looked in his direction immediately. Kiba actually fell off Akamaru and into a puddle. He got up, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

_No doubt he's figured out where the smell is coming from. _

"Is it—is it really you?" Kiba asked.

"It is."

"But, dude, you died. I was at the funeral. I carried your freakin' body!" He stared.

"I'm me. There was a…misunderstanding."

"Sure was one hell of a big one…" Kiba muttered under his breath. "So, this is the real you?"

"Yes."

Kiba smiled and ran up to his friend, wrapping him in a hug. "You are real! We missed you, man!"

Sasuke went rigged, then hugged back. _Right now. I can get the blood I need._ He looked at Akamaru. The dog was sitting, not wagging his tail. _He knows, but doesn't want to ruin his best friend's joy. At any sign of danger he'll attack._

Kiba released. "Hey, you know you smell horrible, right?" He took a step back. "Like blood, man. Where ya been?"

"In a hole for days. A hole in a graveyard. Must have been from the corpses there," Sasuke replied. He needed a way for Akamaru to loosen up. Maybe if he made ideal talk with Kiba.

"Oh, yah. Forgot. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke gave a half smile back. "No problem." _Relax. _"By the way, Kiba. Before I left for my mission, I noticed something."

"Hm?"

"You and Hinata seemed pretty close." Sasuke gave him one of those knowing guy smiles. "Hm?"

Kiba blushed. "Yah. We, uh…yah. She kissed me, man. Today. _She _kissed _me_." He smiled, while blushing still.

_Feel happy for him. Be genuinely happy. Akamaru will notice otherwise._

Summoning all the happiness capable of a vampire, he said, "That's great. You two are good together." He smiled, making sure not too big.

"Thanks. I just wonder what Naruto will say."

"Don't worry about him. He will get over it." The smile changed to a smirk, in spite of himself. _He might never even know._ But Sasuke kept up the happy feeling, glancing at Akamaru. He had relaxed a little. _Just a little longer._

"I hope your right. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his Rasengan."

"I will back you up, if he does get mad."

"Thanks, man. And I was wondering. Do people know about you, you know, coming back?"

"Some do. Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto do." It was all he could do to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Um, okay. The rest will find out tomorrow then?"

"Yes." Sasuke started to walk away.

Kiba hurried to catch up. He was close to Sasuke now. "Wait. Where ya goin'. You didn't even say bye." Kiba looked a little hurt.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke put his hand on Kiba's shoulder so it looked like he was going to do the awkward guy hug thing. Instead, he spun Kiba around so that his back was too him. Quicker than Akamaru's reaction, quicker than Kiba's realization, Sasuke bit down, savoring the blood. Kiba cried out just like Sasuke had. He tried to reach for a kunai, but he had already passed out by the time his hand passed the pouch on his leg. Akamaru froze, feeling Kiba's sudden unconsciousness. He whined, then started to growl.

"Don't," Sasuke warned. "If you attack me, I'll kill him." He took out a kunai and put it up to Kiba's throat. "You will do as I tell you."

Akamaru stood still for a minute. He lied down, his head on his paws.

"Good." _This dog is smarter than I thought._ "Now, he will wake up in a few hours maybe. Or a day. I do not know for sure. Take him to my apartment, and leave him there. You can stay if you like. But keep in mind that any disloyalty from either of you, will result in his death. Understand?"

The huge dog rose to his feet, taking Kiba in his mouth, before—gently as he could—putting him on his back. He made sure he was safe and then took off.

_I hope Hinata doesn't mind_, he thought. _Now, for what I really came out here for. _


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

The moon was high in the sky by this time of night. Sasuke was at the height of his power. But, if he waited too much longer, he might not catch the orange clad ninja awake. He quickened his pace.

Now he was at Naruto's apartment. Sasuke stared at the door for a second. He picked up on a sound coming from inside. There were definitely two people in there.

Sasuke started to feel the anger bubbling inside him. _She's in there. I wanted her, and she's with him._ He started to covet the idea of Sakura. _Go in there, and get him, _he told himself. _Just go. _He released his fangs to their full length; his fingernails even became dagger sharp. He didn't even bother to open the door. With one tap of his hand, the door fell from its hinges. What Sasuke saw was a very surprised Naruto underneath a very angry Sakura.

Even though he has guessed that Sakura was in there, actually seeing her made him angrier. The angrier he got, the more power he seemed to have.

"Oh, uh, hey, Sasuke," Naruto stuttered, getting up. "Um, why are you here?"

"For you." Sasuke started taking slow steps forward. _I don't want to hurt her. I have to be careful._

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm not that type of guy. And with Sakura now-" Naruto was cut off be Sasuke's venom.

"Not that you dumbass! Good God, no! Bastard…" Sasuke took a moment to regain himself.

Sakura stood up. "Sasuke. I'm with Naruto now. You'll just deal with that." She started to walk out the door, or the doorway, really. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't be in here with him." She left.

Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Her words stung, but he had other things to deal with.

"See, Naruto. You knew I liked Sakura didn't you?"

He didn't answer. He was concentrating on the decreasing distance between them.

"I told you, so of course you knew. Yet you still go out with her."

No answer.

"I'm sorry, but, you see. I need Sakura, I want her. You happen to be in the way."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Looks like you have no choice." Sasuke leapt at Naruto, aiming for his throat. Naruto dodged at the last second.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. His eyes showed worry.

Sasuke took out a kunai. "Because I need power, I need to feel it. I need Sakura. You are in my way." He threw it at Naruto.

The orange ninja took out his own, but only blocked. "That's stupid! Killing me, just for Sakura?"

"I need to." Sasuke's new lust for blood was filling his mind, consuming him. He ran up to Naruto, punching him repeatedly. Naruto simply put his arms in front of him, blocking.

"Come on, Naruto, fight me," Sasuke snickered.

"No, I don't want to. You're my best friend." Naruto looked hopefully at him.

"Are you sure you're just not a scaredy-cat?" The vampire smirked.

The memory flooded Naruto's thoughts. Now he was the one attacking.

The two of them were stuck in hand to hand combat until Sasuke said, "I expected better from you. Having the kyuubi inside of you, I thought there would be this great power." Sasuke came up behind Naruto, and kicked him in the back. He moved to in front of Naruto, kicking him again. Naruto fell to the floor with a groan.

"Come on, Naruto, get up." Sasuke nudged him with his foot. "Too much for you?"

Naruto lay silent for a moment. Then his head shot up. His eyes were now those of the kyuubi. Sasuke could see the fangs getting longer; only Naruto's were more animal than Sasuke's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, getting to his feet. He ran at Sasuke. Their speeds were now evenly matched. With his Sharingan, Sasuke could see everything Naruto was about to do, but this match was still getting harder.

Naruto did two things at once. He punched Sasuke in the face, which he blocked, and swept Sasuke's legs from under him. While Sasuke had been focusing on the punch, he didn't realize Naruto's next move. Sasuke was in the middle of jumping back up, when Naruto landed on top of him. The air was forced from Sasuke's lungs—even though his lungs didn't work. Sasuke didn't need to breathe, but it caught him off guard.

"Sasuke, I'll break every bone in your body if I have to," Naruto said, leaning in to Sasuke's face. "Give up on this power quest."

"No. I won't. You are the most annoying little brat. Why I ever thought of you as a friend is a mystery to me." Wrong words.

Naruto was seething. He punched Sasuke as hard as he could in the chest. Bones broke. He took Sasuke's arms in his hand and pulled. They snapped out of their sockets. Sasuke felt little pain, but he knew he wouldn't be able to move. He expected Naruto to keep going, breaking every bone, like he had said. Instead, Naruto used Rasengan to punch a hole in Sasuke's stomach. This was something that could cause pain. Sasuke screamed. He felt like his body was going to fall apart. He may have been a vampire, but he eventually passed out from the pain.

The kyuubi calmed down, but was still controlling Naruto. It knew Sasuke was not dead, so threw him out of the broken down door to the street. After that, Naruto too passed out, thinking, _that didn't need to happen. He was being stupid._

Sasuke was barely conscious for a second. He felt his body trying to repair itself. _That did not go as planned._ That was his last though before he lay there unconscious until morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Going for Naruto Again

Sasuke woke up on the ground, right were he had remembered being thrown by Naruto. _Naruto…_He was much more powerful than he had thought. Even with Sasuke's new strength, he had still managed to beat him. Ending with Sasuke lying unconscious until morning.

Something sparked in Sasuke's thought of Naruto. Kiba. He turned him and then left him. By now he should have woken up. Akamaru was with him, but explaining the fact that he was a vampire now, would have to be left up to Sasuke. _Might as well as get this over with. _He painfully stood up, shaking slightly. _He did more than I thought. _He continued to walk to his apartment.

When he got to the door, he froze. Kiba was most likely on the other side of the door, waiting to kill him. Ready now, he opened the door. Sure enough, a very pissed Kiba was on the other side. He launched himself to Sasuke, who dodged.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Kiba yelled as loud as he could. "You were my friend! Why?!" He paused only long enough for Sasuke to get a look at him. Kiba's normally wolf-like pupils were so small; it looked like he didn't have any. The rest of his eyes were red. His skin was now pale as much as Sasuke's had been. There was something else about him. The feeling of death. _Do I have this too?_

"I need you, so I can get to Sakura," Sasuke said quietly.

"What? That's the damn stupidest idea I've ever heard." Kiba took out a kunai, but Sasuke was faster. He pinned his former friend to the wall.

"You will not hurt me. You do, and Akamaru will be killed." Sasuke looked at the dog.

"You can't get him," Kiba smirked. "He's the best ninken alive." Akamaru gave a thankful bark.

"Ah, but if I have you, he'll do as I say. Won't you?"

The great dog, shamefaced, lowered his head.

"Akamaru…?" Kiba asked, concerned. "What did you do to him?" He fixed his murderous eyes on the one holding him.

"He did not tell you?"

"I woke up when I could hear your footsteps. He didn't have time, dumbass."

"Calling me names won't get you anywhere."

"Sure does make me feel better."

Sasuke tried to stay calm. "I'll pretend you never said anything. Do you want me to explain or not?"

"Let me down if you want to talk." Kiba was loosened, and fell.

"Where should I begin?" Sasuke walked into his apartment, with Kiba following.

"How 'bout why I was unconscious."

"Because the body needs to adjust." Sasuke had basically figured everything he was about to say.

"And you were out for four days because…?" Kiba sat next to Akamaru on the floor.

"They took out my organs. Those needed time to grow back. Even if I don't use them. Vampires have an uncontrollable ability to heal themselves."

"Don't need?" Kiba felt his chest. His heart stopped. He freaked out.

"What?! This can't be happening! I'm dead?! Damn it!" Realization hit him. "W-what about…Hinata?" He fell sideways, clutching his head. "How could you do this to me? I was your friend, your comrade…"

Sasuke ignored him. "You will also find that you have great speed and strength. You will use them to my advantage."

Kiba locked his eyes with Sasuke's. "You bastard. You can't just go make things the way you want! I will kill you for doing this to me!" He lunged at Sasuke again.

Sasuke Immeadiatly stopped him and said. "You don't want to hurt Akamaru, now do you?"

Kiba went back to Akamaru, mouthing 'bastard' and making a gesture with his right hand that Sasuke thankfully couldn't see.

_I need him to go fully into the vampiric state. Need to make him angry. _He thought of one thing.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, looking the other way.

"I need Hinata for something."

Kiba got up, but felt dizzy. "I swear, I'll rip you apart if you touch her," he managed to say before crumpling to the ground. Akamaru nudged him, whining.

"Good. This should only take a few minutes."

Sure enough, there was something different about Kiba during the next three minutes. Murderous intent filled his chakra, and his nails became longer than when he would fight with Akamaru. His ears went pointed. After that he woke up.

"Sasuke." He stood up.

"Yes?"

"I need blood…flesh…death." He shot his head in the direction of the nearest sound.

Sasuke had a flashback of Gaara. He had heard somewhat the same thing from him. This was totally different from the hyper Kiba he knew before.

"You will have it. I know who you can get it from."

"Who?" He looked like a lost puppy. A lost puppy that wanted to kill you sure, but a puppy none the less.

Sasuke had made a decision. Naruto was too powerful to kill. As he saw with Kiba, the transformation to full vampire made you totally evil. Naruto would be invaluable.

"Naruto. We will not kill him, but make him one of us."

"Anyone else?" His voice softened slightly. Akamaru perked up.

"She can't come. She will be in the way. Don't let yourself be consumed by her."

"And what is that supposed to mean? You did all this for Sakura."

"I do love her, but she is not in the way of my thoughts. She is a prize. You will not speak to me like that."

"I am sorry…"

"As I thought. We should go. It is daylight, be we should be fine. We will split up. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kiba sat on Akamaru's back and took off through the door. Sasuke followed, smiling to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Kiba and Hinata

The 10th chapter!!! yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly never will. For the best I guess. Any Naruto I do own, would be my stories.

* * *

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked with no emotion.

The dog's ears perked in reply.

"What do you think?"

He whined in question.

"Of my power. You can feel it, can you not?"

_Your power may be great, but it distracts you._

Kiba kept looking ahead. No emotion still filled his voice. "What do you mean? I'm focused on what I have to do. Get Naruto for Sasuke-kun."

_Your senses. You haven't noticed that there is someone around the corner._

"Who?"

Akamaru didn't answer.

As the two turned, Kiba glanced at the person Akamaru had spoken of. He nearly fell off the dog's back again. It was Hinata.

"Stop," Kiba commanded. Akamaru stopped and Kiba leapt down.

Hinata had turned around. "Kiba?"

He didn't answer.

"Is that you?" Hinata could feel the difference in Kiba.

"It is." The vampire didn't say more. He couldn't. Pain was rushing through his neck to his forehead. It was all he could do to not fall to the ground, clutching his head.

Hinata smiled slightly, still unsure. "You don't seem right," she said.

"I don't?" He winced.

"You feel like you want to kill someone," she replied worriedly.

"You must be wrong."

"Akamaru?" Hinata asked, looking at the dog. He just stood there.

"I'm fine, Hinata." Kiba tried to smile. The pain was getting worse. He was sure his head would split any second.

Her face still showed worry at first, then she blushed changing the subject. "Kiba, a-about last night…um, I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean…to…to, um-"

Kiba gave her a real smile—being careful not to show his fangs—in spite of the increasing pain. "Do not worry about that. It is fine." He took a few steps forward. But by doing that, Hinata could see his eyes more clearly. They had been three yards apart before.

"Kiba, your eyes…they're red…" Her blank eyes widened in shock. She had thought they looked different before, but hadn't given it much thought.

"That is nothing." Kiba hoped against everything that he could morph his eyes. _Can vampires even do that? _He concentrated as hard as possible while feeling such intense pain in his head. He felt them go back to how they normally were. "See? They are fine." He moved up to her, arms length apart, trying not to wince too visibly.

One part of his head said to leave, and look for Naruto. The other part said to stay and get even closer. That part wasn't just his want to kiss her; he felt there was some logic behind it. He followed that one.

He was almost right up against her now. She was blushing, looking off to the side. There was a smile on her face.

"Do not look away," Kiba said. The pain was still there, and getting worse, but this feeling was taking over. "Let me see your beautiful eyes."

Hinata blushed even more. Kiba took her chin in his hand so he could turn her face to his. "The view is much better," he said.

"Kiba…I, wa—mm…" Her words were silenced by Kiba's lips. She relaxed and put her arms around his neck. Kiba put his hands on her face at first, then to her neck, slowly inching lower.

As his hands reached the bottom of Hinata's shirt, he had to break apart.

_Damn it…_

Hinata looked at him. She was worried again.

"What's wro-?" she started to say.

"I have to go," Kiba said sadly. He chanced one more kiss, then walked to Akamaru.

"Kiba?" Hinata called.

"I have to go," he said again. Now his hands were on his head, his eyes shut tight.

Before Hinata had the chance to say more, Kiba was already on Akamaru's back and leaving. He lay down once he was out of sight of her.

"What's wrong with me?"

_My guess, vampires don't have those feelings. The real you is trying to come back._

"No, I-I can not do that. This power…" He couldn't say more, and let Akamaru find Naruto's scent.

Hinata stared in the direction that Kiba had left. _Why did he leave? Something is more than just very wrong…Who did this?_ _I should find Sakura…_Hinata left for the 5TH Hokage's office, using her Byakugan to see if she was in the streets anywhere. When she had confirmed that she was not, Hinata jumped up to the rooftops to reach the Hokage's building quicker.

The kunoichi burst through the front door, despite her normally quiet and shy personality. She ran up the steps and down the hallway until she got to the door. Knocking once, she let herself in.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about coming in here?!" Tsunade yelled, getting up. Her eyes widened when she say that Hinata was in the doorway. "Oh, Hinata, I didn't know it was you."

"Tsunade-sama, is Sakura here?"

Tsunade was still shocked and now even more with Hinata's bluntness. "Uh, yah. She's here. Sakura!" she called.

Sakura came through a door that lead into the office. "Sensei?"

"Hinata wished to see you."

Sakura looked at the young woman in the door. "Hinata?"

"Yes, I, um, needed to talk to you about something important," said Hinata, her shy attitude coming back.

"If it's important, I think I should hear it," said Tsunade impatiently.

Hinata needed to think of something. She couldn't tell Tsunade-sama what she was going to tell Sakura. Not yet.

She fake blushed and lowered her head. "It's not like that, Tsunade-sama…"

Sakura smiled. So did the Hokage. "Oh, that." She weighed sending Sakura to help her friend, or staying to do the work she needed to get done. "Alright, go ahead."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed and left the room with Sakura following.

Once they had closed the door, and were walking down the hallway, Sakura asked, "So who is it Hinata?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"It's not like that—well, that's not true—there is someone. It's about Kiba-"

She was interrupted by Sakura giving her a hug. "I knew you two would end up together! That's great!" She lowered her voice. "So what do you want to know?" She raised her eyebrows.

Hinata understood what she meant. "No! No, Sakura. Not like that."

"Then what?" She looked a little disappointed.

"Well, me and Kiba are—I think…"

The pink kunoichi brightened. "Thought so…Continue."

"He's different. Very different."

"No doubt fallen in love with you already."

Hinata blushed, but her voice became louder. "Sakura, listen to me. Don't interrupt."

She stayed quiet.

"Kiba…when I saw him today—" Sakura smiled. "—his chakra was full of murder. He wanted to kill someone. Not me, but I don't know who. And his eyes were red. He didn't look the same."

"I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Did he kiss you?"

Hinata used the loudest voice she ever had probably. "Sakura! Stop!"

Sakura looked taken aback, but kept firm to her question. "Well, did he? I swear I'll listen better after you tell me." She smiled again.

"Yes, he did."

Sakura kept her emotion to herself. "And then what?"

"Sakura."

"No, I meant it in a helping way. What happened after he kissed you?" she asked again.

"He left."

"What?"

Hinata looked down. "He left saying he had to go. He was holding his head too. He and Akamaru just left."

"Akamaru was there too?"

"Yes, but he did nothing the whole time. He only stood there. He wasn't like his normal self at all."

Sakura understood the seriousness. Sasuke had been somewhat like how Hinata described Kiba. She told her what Sasuke had acted like.

Hinata's eye widened as far as they could go. "Sasuke's…back? B-but…"

"I know. I don't understand myself. I've talked with Tsunade-sensei, and even she doesn't. I was actually in the middle of something about life and death when you came in. We had hoped it would give some answers. None so far. We'll need Sasuke to come back. But I think that what's wrong with your Kiba is what's wrong with Sasuke."

_My Kiba…_Hinata thought. But she pushed that thought aside to continue talking with Sakura.

"So all we need to do is get Sasuke back here?"

"Yes."

"When do we leave?"

"Don't be so anxious. We will leave soon though. I have to tell Tsunade." She left through the door, leaving Hinata in the hallway.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked. She looked up from her desk. "Can I leave for Sasuke now. Hinata volunteered to come too."

"Are you finished in there?" Tsunade indicated the door.

"Yes," Sakura lied.

"Then you may go. Remember, if he doesn't want to come for whatever reason, you may use force. Knock him out if you have to."

"Understood." Sakura went back through the door. She smiled at Hinata. "Alright, let's get going."

The two shinobi walked down the hallway side by side.

"Oh yah, one more question," said Sakura.

"Yes?"

"What kind of kiss was it? Like a little peck on the lips, or were you two making out? Or maybe he even had his tongue down your throat…?"

Tired of Sakura's questions, Hinata did something totally out of the ordinary. She messed with someone's mind; Sakura's to be exact.

"That's for me and Kiba to know only."

"Whoa, Hinata…never knew this side of you…"

"Sakura…" Hinata laughed a little and shook her head.

Sakura looked at her skeptically. "What? What am I missing?"

* * *

For all of you that thought the only character is Sasuke, Kiba gets a part, as well as Naruto(for furture reference) 

By the way, as to why Akamaru basically has no action, it's because he doesn't aprove of the whole power, vampire...thing. He chooses to stay out of it.

And theres more KibaxHina! I love those two together! As for what they were about to do in plain view of everyone in Konoha, that's up to you... .

-wolf


	11. Chapter 11: Naruto's a Vampire

While he had been looking for Naruto, Kiba ran into Sasuke. Sasuke barely acknowledged his presence, but noticed something wrong.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?" Kiba mumbled. His head was still throbbing.

"What happened to you?" There was no concern in his voice.

"I…I ran into…Hinata," he said, afraid of what the reply to that would be.

"And?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"I am more powerful than you think. I can feel your emotions. Do not lie to me."

Kiba mentally sighed. If he had outwardly, it was a one way ticket to pain. Sasuke was starting to sound a lot like Orochimaru. Look like him too. Not only were both deathly pale with raven hair, but they acted the same, somewhat; Sasuke had a lust for blood in a different way than his old sensei.

"Well?" Sasuke asked again. It was not good to make him impatient.

"Being with…her…made me feel….like my head was splitting." That summed it up.

"I see." That was all he said, lost in his contemplating.

Kiba glanced at Sasuke worriedly. _What could he be thinking about?_ "Do you know where Naruto is, sir?" he added to loosen the tension.

"Of course. Where else could he be? It looks like it is about lunch time. In the mood for a little ramen?"

* * *

As predicted, Naruto was at the ramen shop. He was loudly slurping down the last bits.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru waited outside. They heard Naruto put down the money and cheerily say goodbye. The smile on his face faded on seeing the three of them.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" He noticed Kiba and Akamaru. "And what are you two here for?"

"Naruto," said Sasuke smiling, adding even more to the Orochimaru effect, "this is not the place to be talking. Perhaps if you could follow me?"

Naruto agreed, hesitantly, but he was not about to endanger villagers' lives. He walked behind Sasuke with Kiba and Akamaru behind him. He tapped Kiba on the shoulder.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

Kiba turned around, giving Naruto an almost evil grin. "Sasuke bit me. Now I have amazing power," he said, still smiling. But Naruto noticed his eyes didn't have the same total evil glint that Sasuke's had.

Hoping to get back his friend, Naruto stepped closer to Kiba and said, "You know that Sasuke smells, right? It must be pretty bad for you; I can smell him from way back here. I wonder if he knows his own stench…"

Kiba smiled, showing his pointed canines. "I doubt it. He's on this power hunt. Doesn't think about too much else. It is bad though." Kiba slowed down a little more. "Maybe we should tell him."

Naruto knew this was dangerous, but Kiba was becoming his normal self. "We? He wants to kill me. Saying that he stinks isn't going to help me much. It's all you."

The vampire's eyes returned to normal and he smiled sarcastically. "Thanks."

* * *

Sasuke didn't hear any of this. He was planning. What—he didn't even know that entirely. He looked behind him and frowned. Kiba was actually smiling and laughing with Naruto. He was going back. Kiba's encounter with Hinata didn't help him any either. Without her, he would have been just like Sasuke. _She'll have to go,_ he thought with mock remorse.

* * *

Now that they were in the forest and— Kiba noticed—near a stream, Sasuke stopped. "Naruto," he said, "fight me."

_That was random,_ commented Naruto. "What?"

"Come on. You beat me last time, think you can again?" Sasuke spun around, a kunai in hand. Naruto didn't move. "Scared you'll lose?"

Now Naruto took out a kunai, but only in defense. Sasuke had run at him, and was aiming for his throat. Kiba and Akamaru had retreated out of the way.

"Why do you keep doing this?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him. "You can do better than this."

Naruto stayed calm, and intended to keep doing so.

Sasuke all of a sudden dropped his kunai and froze, closing his eyes. Naruto stopped too. When they opened, they were the blackest eyes could get with streaks of red. He smiled. "Let's see what happens to you and the kyuubi after this." Sasuke jumped onto Naruto faster than light. He didn't appear to move. He bit down onto Naruto's neck. The orange ninja managed to land a good punch before slowly fading into unconsciousness. Sasuke stood up. His smile was still there. He looked at Kiba.

"Using…that much…power…took a lot…out of…me." His eyes fluttered a little before he too fell to the ground unconscious.

Kiba looked from Naruto to Sasuke, then back. He decided it would be better for his sake if he didn't go to the stream and dump Sasuke in.

_Now what?_

_

* * *

_Sorry about this short fight, and others for not being the best they could be. I'm not too good at describing those...

This chapter was short, but it was lighter than the others. Hope you liked it!

R&R!

p.s. Happy November!

(felt bad for not updating on Halloween and saying that so...

Sorry lucky!)

-wolf


	12. Chapter 12:A Much Needed Bath

Kiba sat against a tree, Akamaru sleeping beside him. The sun was getting higher, so it was getting hotter. Kiba had moved at least three yards away from the two unconscious vampires because of Sasuke's smell. Maybe he wouldn't wake up if he dropped him into the stream. Kiba could run pretty fast.

Right as he stood up, Sasuke's eyes opened. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Naruto. He smirked. Naruto was now four shades paler than he had been. Kiba decided now was as good a time as any.

"Sasuke-sama," he said. Sasuke looked at him with the slightest hint of annoyance. "You—you…smell...Horribly in fact. You've been under the ground for four days, and it's been another few days since then…There's this stream really close…Maybe you could take a bath? Or something…?"

Sasuke continued the same look and nodded. "Yes. I am sorry. With your heightened senses…Yes. Excuse me." He walked towards the stream.

Kiba let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He made it out without a scratch. He sat back down and waited for Naruto to wake up.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were at Sasuke's apartment. Hinata turned to her friend.

"Sakura, there's no one in there."

"No one?"

"None. What do we do?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "We need advice."

"On what exactly?"

"On coming back to life. Maybe even vampires." She looked off into the distance. "And I know someone that can. Come on." She smiled.

Hinata didn't know who she was talking about but followed.

* * *

They were at another apartment. Hinata sensed someone inside, but she couldn't tell who it was. Sakura knocked on the door. Seconds later a man was in the doorframe. He had silver hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Hello, Sakura," he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Kakashi. We need your help."

At Sakura's 'we' Kakashi looked around and noticed Hinata. "Oh, hello, Hinata."

"Hello." Hinata let her eyes fall to the floor.

"So what can I help you with?" He moved out of the doorway to let the girls in. He closed the door behind them.

"It's about Sasuke," said Sakura.

"And Kiba," Hinata added.

Kakashi's face didn't show any worry, though his voice did. "What about him—them?"

"Well, Sasuke's back from the dead. Turns out he wasn't dead after all…"

"Continue."

Hinata continued. "I don't know about Sasuke, but Kiba acted funny the last time I saw him. He talked proper and seemed in…pain. From what Sakura told me about Sasuke, he was frightening, and had murder running through him."

"I see. So what's your question?"

Sakura spoke first. "What do you know about coming back from the dead? About vampires?"

* * *

I finally got a chance to write! Sorry for the long break everyone, had play stuff to do. I plan on putting up a new chapter every night from now on. R&R!!!

-wolf


	13. Chapter 13: Answers and Condemnation

"Well," Kakashi began. "Everything I know doesn't actually happen. Or exist." The girls didn't stop him. "You want to hear it anyway?"

They nodded.

"There is no coming back to life after you die. That only happens in myths of vampires or zombies. Zombies are just shells that walk around and eat other people. They don't talk or even walk straight. I doubt that Sasuke and Kiba are those. Vampires on the other hand, are smart. Smarter than their past selves. Once bitten, they give the appearance of death for up to a day. They can almost always heal themselves, with the exceptions of if their heart is pierced and if their head becomes detached from the body. This is what probably happened to Sasuke. To prepare the body for burial, they remove the organs. It would take up to days to re-grow those. That's why he was unconscious for so long. And before the burial his heart would have stopped. He doesn't need it, so it won't beat. He doesn't need any of his organs, but they re-grow anyway. There's only one vital point, and that's his heart.

"While a vampire, the person doesn't truly remember who he is. They only want to kill and to obtain a certain desire.

"Once a vampire becomes a vampire, they make a certain goal for themselves. Most likely one from their past life. After they have achieved this goal, they either make a new one or live somewhat normally. If one chooses the first, you must keep making goals and reach them in a span of three years. If the three years are up, they die. Or go to the land of the dead. Something. Any questions?"

Sakura remained quiet. She knew what Sasuke's goal was.

Hinata looked up. "H-how can you get them back to the way they were before?" Her eyes went right back to the table.

"There's only one way I know of. Love. And not just the one that you're thinking of. It can be the relationship kind, but also the kind shared between brothers. If they truly feel love to another person, and the other gives the same reaction, they can be made back.

"There's one possible consequence, though. Transforming back is a very painful process. It causes splitting migraines, and severe pain throughout the whole body. The pain is in the nervous system, and can leave the victim paralyzed. The migraines can cause brain damage to death. While they don't need either the nervous system or brain when they are true vampires, they need them when they are transforming back." Kakashi looked at the two girls. Sakura was staring out the window, apparently lost in thought. Hinata had her head up now, her eyes were shinning. "Did that answer everything?"

Sakura jerked back to reality. "Yes." She smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." She stood up and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata got up from her chair also.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," she said as she bowed.

"Your welcome, Hinata." He winked causing Hinata to blush slightly.

They left out the door. Kakashi closed it behind them. He had been glad they had come to him for answers, but they interrupted his book. He sat on his bed and opened _Make-Out Tactics_.

* * *

Kiba woke up from the nap he had taken involuntarily. Vampires didn't need sleep, but sleep had come anyway. He looked around. Akamaru was still asleep, his paws in the air, and Naruto was unconscious. He would wake up in the next few hours, he guessed. Sasuke was also on his way back Kiba noticed. And smelling ten times better.

"He has not woken up I see," Sasuke observed.

"No, sir," Kiba replied sleepily.

"Then we will wait. Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"I notice that you are not at your full height of power. Why is that?"

Kiba felt his heart clench. "I-I don't know."

"You stutter. I think you do." Sasuke was staring down at him. His crimson eyes were making Kiba squirm.

"It might have been because of Hinata…"

Sasuke sat down across from Kiba. "I thought as much. You are going to fix that."

"What?" Though he didn't have a beating heart, he expected it would be pumping like mad right about now.

"I can not have you weak. Hinata makes you weak. Do you see how to solve this problem?"

Kiba stood up. "No. Why the hell do you think I'm going to do that? I won't. I never will."

"You are going to." Sasuke jumped up and pinned Kiba to the tree he was in front of. Sasuke's hand was around his neck.

"I don't need to breathe," Kiba said; his voice was a little croaked.

"But you need your head." Sasuke dug his fingernail into Kiba's neck. At first he felt nothing, but as they got deeper into the flesh, he cried out.

"I can either kill you right now, or you can do as I say. Which do you pick?"

Kiba could feel the true vampire coming out inside him. "Death."

"Your funeral." Sasuke tightened his grip with a smirk. He knew what would happen.

Kiba fought against the vampire. He would rather die than kill her. Hopefully by his decision he would be able to see her again. All he had to do was keep the vampire at bay until he died. Easier said than done.

Sasuke noticed Kiba's change in appearance. He would only need to keep this up a little longer. Kiba's eyes were turning the color of blood, then back, then to blood again. They stayed that way. His fangs were growing longer, and Sasuke could feel the murderous intent in his own pale flesh. He let go.

"Changed your mind, have you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. Forgive me for my impertinence." Kiba bowed low.

"Forgiven. Now go. I want her body before sunset tomorrow."

"Understood." Kiba jumped into the trees, leaving Akamaru behind. He surprisingly stayed asleep.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. He needed him to wake up soon, but if he woke Naruto up too early, the consequences would be irreversible. He would wait.

_Kiba will be back before morning._

* * *

I hope this chapter is better than the last two. I think it is, but that's all up to you. Let me know what you think! R&R!

-wolf


	14. Chapter 14: Tomorrow

Hinata dragged her feet on the road. Though she knew something was wrong with Kiba, she didn't think he would be a vampire. Or that to get back to normal he could die. She inhaled and held her breath a second before letting it out. Sakura had just left for her house. She was quiet the whole way even though Hinata had tried to start a conversation at least twice.

She sighed again. Sakura probably had a lot on her mind, just like Hinata. She yawned, not realizing how tired she was. _I need some sleep._

The ninja kept on her way until she reached the Hyuuga Manor. The gardens were beautiful during sunset. Hinata saw them everyday, but they never ceased to amaze her.

She walked through a flower patch with a path running in it. She lightly touched a white rose. She picked it. The thorns pricked her fingers and she let it fall. She picked it back up again, making sure not to touch the thorns this time. Then she finished her walk into the manor and to her bedroom.

Not even bothering to change her clothes, she took off her headband and placed the rose over it. She was soon asleep.

* * *

The sun had just gone under the horizon. Hyuuga Manor shone even from the slight light of the moon. Kiba knew everyone was asleep, though it was not yet nine. He jumped into the garden of course landing softly. Her room would be straight ahead. He walked toward it. Flowers crunched under his shoes.

At the window he pushed up on the second part. It came up easily. Looking in, he saw Hinata's sleeping face. It looked so peaceful, angelic.

Sharp pain shot through his head. He tried to push it away, but it didn't leave completely. He put one leg through the window, and then the other, moving even closer to the bed. On the table was a rose. A white one, not unlike the one he had given her the night she kissed him. He fell to his knees, making a thunk. A thunk loud enough to wake up Hinata.

Her eyes opened sleepily at first, then grew wide at the sight of Kiba. She sat up.

"K-Kiba?"

He didn't look up. He stood up, but kept his head down.

"What are you doing here?" She stood up as well.

No answer.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't the same."

He looked up. His death glare pinned her against her bed. "I came for one purpose only." The pain was racking his body. He shook slightly as he moved closer.

"What-what do you mean?" Her voice shook like it had three years ago.

"You are in the way. I was ordered to take care of you." He got a kunai out and leaned over her.

"What? Why would you do that?" Hinata was too scared to move.

"I was given an order I have to fulfill. Do not make this harder than it had to be." He put the kunai to her throat.

Hinata tried to roll to the side, but Kiba's arm was quick. She would have screamed, but that would have sent others running. If they saw what was happening, they would kill Kiba, no questions asked. She couldn't do that.

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded.

"Yes. Yes I do. I-I can not stop it."

Hinata noticed the stutter. She used her Byakugan to plug the chakra hole in the arm that was holding her down. It fell limp to the side and Kiba swung with the kunai. He only cut the mattress.

"Stop," said Hinata from the other side of the room. "You don't have to."

Kiba was finding it hard to move from the pain. "And…why is that?" He threw the kunai as hard as he could at Hinata. It missed.

Hinata took a few steps closer. She noticed that Kiba was breathing heavily. "Because…Because I…I love you."

Kiba looked up. The color in his eyes had gone back to normal. He fell back to his knees, then onto his side. Hinata rushed forward. Kiba had tried to get back up, but he fell, screaming. That scream sent footsteps. Hinata locked her door for a little more time. She went back to the floor.

"Kiba?"

He grabbed her neck. He started to tighten his grip, and Hinata held onto his hands. Not to get away, but to hold them.

"Stop…" She felt herself losing consciousness.

"I can't."

"I love you."

He let go. Hinata fell backward, gasping. He clutched his head, rolling on the floor. Then he couldn't move. He lay there, screaming, and Hinata could do nothing. She knew she couldn't, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

* * *

"I love you."

Kiba heard the words, the words meant something. Something important. Something he felt.

As this thought entered his mind. Pain racked his body. He clutched his head in an attempt to lessen the pain. He had to kill her. If he didn't, he would die. But he cared for her, and if he killed her, he would kill himself. Everything was conflicting inside him. Then he couldn't move. He tried to move any part of him. The only thing moving was his mouth, but just enough to scream. If this kept up any longer, he would die. His body wouldn't let him lose consciousness, to escape it. He heard a soft noise like a voice, but didn't understand what was said.

Something wet hit his face. He managed to open one eye to see what it was. He saw Hinata's face over his. She had her eyes closed and was covering her ears.

His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst any second. Wait, it was beating? He had a heart beat? But how…? The pain was still there, but he wasn't screaming anymore. His body went numb. Then blackness.

* * *

Hinata let her hands away from her ears when the screaming stopped. Kiba was completely silent and still.

She had seconds to get his body out of sight.

Unlocking the door, she put his body in the closest place possible: her closet. As she shut the door, Neji bust open her own door.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

Hinata turned around. "I-I had a nightmare. The most frightening I've ever had. I am sorry for waking you and the clan." She bowed.

"And why are you by your closet?" Neji asked skeptically. He seemed to be satisfied with Hinata's nightmare story. At least for now.

Hinata mentally thanked whatever power possessed her to not change before falling asleep.

"I was so tired when I came in, I hadn't changed. So, since I was awake, I thought I should get out of these clothes."

"The window. It's open."

"I thought some fresh air would calm me down after the nightmare."

Neji gave the room another look over. "I am the one that should be apologizing. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll tell you father what happened. Goodnight…Hinata." Neji gave what was supposed to be a smile, and left.

Hinata leaned against the closer door. She was safe. More importantly, Kiba was safe. As far as she knew anyway.

She wasn't just going to leave Kiba in the closet for the night, so she opened the door again, more quietly this time. She heaved his body out. It was still warm. So he had lived that. She smiled and thanked anything and everything she knew of. She put Kiba into her bed. After pulling the blanket up to his chest, she took off her jacket. It was tossed to the floor. She climbed in next to Kiba, wrapping her arms around him. _He's alive, but I don't know if anything happened to him._ _Tomorrow… _she thought sleepily. _Tomorrow…_

Kissing Kiba lightly, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kiba couldn't move, but he felt safe. Someone warm was next to him. He knew it was Hinata. He smiled. It was over. _Well, the first part is. There's still Naruto…and Sasuke._ But for now the only thing he cared about was Hinata, and she was with him.

He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, and he didn't have his voice anymore, but he did this just the same. Feeling peaceful sleep start to come over him, he mouthed the words 'I love you.'

_Tomorrow…_He fell asleep. _Tomorrow…_

* * *

Yay! Longest chapter so far at over 1,420 words! Very proud of that, I am.

Sasuke the Vampire is nearing the end, and there will only be a few chapters left. I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it!

Oh, and Neji still isn't on perfect terms with Hinata yet, so that what the coldness was for. Though I'm proud of Hinata for lying to save Kiba.

Reviews are much apprieciated. They make me write more and faster! R&R!!!

-wolf


	15. Chapter 15: Sakura's Decision

Because she had been moving so slow, it was sunset by the time Sakura made it to her house. She muttered a 'hello' to her mom, and then went into her room. She grabbed a chair from her desk. It made its way outside onto the balcony. Sakura sat down with her elbows on the rim, her head in her hands.

_Who is it?_ She remembered everything Team 7 had gone through over the years. From when they were assigned to Sasuke's betrayal, then return. She loved Sasuke most of those years. The rest of them merely had girlish crush. She actually had loved him.

But after he left with Orochimaru, he wasn't Sasuke-kun anymore. She couldn't love anyone that would do that to Konohagakure. Her feelings for him eventually died down to just friends. She never knew he wanted to return her feelings all that time.

And then Sasuke came back. She couldn't have been happier when he had.

The year after Naruto came back, and Sasuke had still been gone, Sakura and Naruto had grown closer. She was sure her feelings for him were only on the friendship level. She knew Naruto liked her ever since the academy, but he was always annoying to her. Or was he?

_When Sasuke came back from the dead, I went out with Naruto just to make him jealous. But I ended up liking Naruto, right? And Sasuke loves me. I'm his goal…_

_Do I love Sasuke again, or Naruto?_

She thought it was one person one moment, but then the other the next. It shouldn't be this hard.

Then the answer became clear to her. After thinking of all the things he had done, she knew it would be him.

* * *

Naruto woke up with one thought on his mind:_ Sasuke. _Naruto knew from the moment his eyes opened that he was a vampire. And he accepted it. He knew his new powers, and was fully prepared to use them on Sasuke. He stood up, shakily at first. Sasuke was leaning against the tree Kiba had been. His eyes were open. Naruto noticed that Akamaru was sleeping next to him.

"You are awake I see," Sasuke observed.

"No thanks to you." Naruto jumped and did a flip. On his way back down he kicked the tree. It fell over.

_He's more powerful than me_, Sasuke thought, but he wasn't worried.

Naruto tried to punch Sasuke in the back, but he moved at the last second, coming up behind Naruto. Sasuke reached for Naruto's throat, but Naruto ducked and kicked. The kick hit and sent Sasuke flying.

Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto. He guessed that after the first hit, Naruto had gone into full vampire mode. He hoped that the kyuubi would stay dormant, as it should have. Now he had to convince him. Easier said than done.

"Why do you attack me, Naruto?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Naruto gave his answer with a dash and a swift kick that Sasuke blocked. "You can't leave well enough alone can you? Everything has to be your way. God forbid something happen that you don't like."

Sasuke landed a blow to Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up a mouth of blood.

Few words were exchanged as they fought. The words that were said were curses from Naruto being yelled at Sasuke.

Naruto replicated himself and formed the Rasengan. Sasuke activated his chidori. Chakra hit chakra. The force of the explosion was making the trees around them fall and fly. It might have even been felt on the walls of Konoha.

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground, as did Naruto. With their new skills they were able to keep their balance. But the chakras were combining, and making one energy. If they completely formed together, the explosion would kill them both, vampire or not. Neither were aware of this fact. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, and Naruto a looked of loathing. The only thing that would be able to cut the chakras was another chakra. And one that had enough control to not hurt their self.

Pink flashed by both of the shinobi's eyes, and they both flung backward.

"Stop!"

Both turned their heads in the direction of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you here?"

Sakura pushed her hair from her face. "You're both being idiots!" she yelled.

Sasuke eyes flashed but he didn't say anything.

"Look what he did to me!" Naruto yelled back. "You don't think I have a reason for acting the way I am?"

Sakura looked at him, as told. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She hadn't been expecting that.

"You-you're a vampire?"

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness, but I can't write anymore. No inspiration, but it's up, like promised : ) Review please, I write faster and more!

-wolf


	16. Chapter 16: Answer and Goodbye

"You-you're a vampire?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Can't you tell?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Sakura thought this new Naruto was getting annoying.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke walked up behind her. He bent his head to her neck. Sakura felt his breath and turned away. "What? Don't like it?" Sasuke smirked and tried to kiss her neck this time. All in plain view of Naruto. He wasn't too happy.

Instead of using words, Naruto displayed his emotions by punching Sasuke in the face. Sasuke was flung backwards. Sakura ran up to Naruto. She the look on her face was of anger, but when she was sure Sasuke couldn't see, she winked.

* * *

Hinata woke up when she heard her door open, and then slam against the wall. She groaned inwardly. _Please don't be Neji…Please don't be Neji…_Of course, it was Neji. 

"What the hell?" he yelled at seeing Kiba's face. Hinata winced. She got up.

"Neji, it's not what it looks like," she said.

"What else can it be?" He stormed over to the bed.

Kiba woke up as Hinata said, "Neji, I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't."

"Then what is _he_ here for?"

Kiba got up on his elbows. He knew where he was, but he felt a little dizzy. He had a heartbeat, though he didn't feel altogether normal.

"Hinata, get out of my way," Neji commanded. He pushed Hinata aside. Before he knew what happened, Kiba had gotten up and jumped behind him.

Neji spun around and landed a chakra-sealing punch to Kiba's left arm. It went numb, but could still be used.

Hinata got up next to Neji to pull him away, but he pushed her back again, harder this time. She was pushed back so far, she hit her wall. Her eyes fluttered, then closed.

That did not help Kiba's mood. Without Akamaru, he couldn't do any genjutsus, but he could use taijutsu. He put his hands on the ground, and used one leg to swipe Neji's feet from under him and the other to kick Neji in the chest. Normally Neji would have seen it coming with his Byakugan, but Kiba was not all the way back to normal yet, and still had his vampire speed and strength.

Neji quickly got up and went into the Hyuuga fighting stance. Kiba knew what jutsu Neji was about to use, but attacked full on anyway. Neji started to use Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, but couldn't land any of the points. Kiba was dodging all of them though not attacking because all he could do was block.

Between blocks he yelled, "Nothing happened, so why don't you just leave me alone?"

Neji said nothing and continued to attack.

Kiba's annoyance and anger were rising and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He estimated where Neji's next attack was going to hit. As Neji's hand was about to hit Kiba's left shoulder, Kiba grabbed it and pushed it backwards while Neji's arm was still moving forward. It snapped.

Neji stopped since he was focusing on the pain in his right wrist. Kiba took the front of his shirt in his hand and lifted Neji six inches off the ground. He was taller than Kiba now, but that didn't get rid of any of his ferocity.

"Leave me alone," Kiba growled. He flung Neji against the wall. He aimed for right above the bed because he wasn't totally heartless anymore. Neji was now unconscious.

Kiba walked over to Hinata. His face softened at the sight of her. He shook her slightly. Her eyes opened.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

He helped her to her feet. "I knocked Neji out."

She looked around and saw Neji. "Oh. That's going to be hard to explain…"

Kiba smiled weakly. Hinata noticed the vampire teeth. "I'm sorry. But your cousin can be very, very annoying."

Hinata smiled back. "I'm sure I'll think of something." She leaned to kiss Kiba. Her lips barely brushed his when he backed away. He saw her look of disappointment.

"I can't. If I do, I'll go completely back to normal. I shouldn't even stay too long. But if Sasuke sees that I'm not the same, he'll—I don't want anything to happen to you." He looked outside. "I should leave."

Hinata looked into his eyes. "Be careful."

Kiba hugged her. "I will." He walked to the window and stepped through. A second later he stuck his head back in.

"Remember," he said vaguely.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I love you." Then he left.

* * *

Awww, the fluff! I love it !!! 

I forgot to mention that when I said I'd update everyday, I meant the weekdays. Weekends I give myself a break, but sometimes update.

Btw, this chapter is supposed to be called Sakura's Answer and Kiba's Goodbye, but that didn't fit, so I put the short version.

Next chapter we find out what happends to Team 7!! yay!

R&R

-wolf


	17. Chapter 17: The Real Naruto Gone

Sasuke stood up. He wasn't as mad as someone should be for just getting punched in the face. If Naruto kept this up, he would get mad enough to pass out again, when waking up becoming like Sasuke. He might already be close; just one more thing to make him snap. He had an idea, and was sure of its success, but…

Dusting himself off, he took one step forward, then ran. He looked almost like a blur as he ran. If Naruto moved this would fail, horribly.

Sakura was still facing Naruto, and Naruto wasn't paying attention to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped onto his hands and kicked out his legs into Sakura. He didn't use enough force to hurt her too bad, but just enough for her to hit Naruto and make him fall over. Sakura pushed herself off of Naruto and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?"

Naruto got up. He moved Sakura out of the way. "Go home," he told her. She didn't move and gave him a puzzled look. "Now." Naruto's gaze made her start to walk backwards. She turned around and left.

Sasuke smirked and braced himself. Naruto jumped on him, forcing Sasuke to the ground. Naruto landed a punch to his face, but Sasuke bent his leg to his own stomach and pushed Naruto off.

Naruto wasn't thinking clearly and charged at Sasuke again. Sasuke rolled out of the way, hitting Naruto's ankle with his shin. Naruto bent forward, but didn't fall, since he landed on his hands and jumped back up. He jumped into the air and ended up behind Sasuke, who guessed what he was about to do. Sasuke ducked right as Naruto's hand went over his head. He flattened himself to the ground. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's and twisted. Naruto fell with a thunk.

When Sasuke was getting back up, Naruto punched him in the stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood. He rammed into Naruto, sending the orange ninja's head into a tree. Naruto's eyes blurred and didn't see the hand coming for his face. Sasuke put as much force as he could into the punch. The tree split.

Naruto fell to his knees. He shakily tried to get up, but Sasuke kicked him in the side. Naruto heard, and felt, a crack. At least three of his ribs were now broken. Sasuke picked him up and threw him in the air. On his way down, Naruto hit Sasuke's fist, then leg before finally landing on the grass.

Naruto couldn't move anymore. The pain while his wounds healed was unbearable. Four ribs, an ankle, and an arm were broken. His stomach was bruised. He saw Sasuke jump onto a tree branch and heard someone else land next to him before he passed out.

"I take it you have done this?" asked Kiba to Sasuke. Kiba would have to pretend nothing happened. Easier said than done. Sasuke would notice the slightest slip.

"He will be fine when he wakes up. Did you finish what I sent you to do?"

"Yes, sir."

"I do not see her."

Kiba had been thinking off this on his way there. "When I found her she was training by the river. After I gave the final strike, she fell into it. I couldn't go after her. The current was too strong, and the water too deep."

"What river?"

"The one about a mile from the walls of Konoha."

Sasuke eyes him warily from the tree branch. "Very well." He looked down at Naruto. "Lay him on his back. Some of his bones are broken. Set them in place."

"Yes, sir." While bending down, Kiba noticed Akamaru. The dog was still asleep. "What did you do to him?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but anger was easily heard in his tone.

"I only gave him a sleeping pill. It was while you were asleep as well. He had been like that for two days. One more day is as long as it lasts," Sasuke replied evenly.

"What'd you give him that for?" Kiba cursed himself for not being more careful with his language. Sasuke didn't appear to notice.

"Because I had planned on sending you after Hinata when I gave him the pill. I know that he loved Hinata as you had, and he would have stopped you."

Kiba felt a bead of sweat fall. _How'd he know about that?_ No, he wasn't talking about that. He didn't know. Right?

"Good logic, sir. I understand." He got out bandages to set Naruto's bones back in place.

Sasuke rubbed his arms. The bruises were healing. _I will see for myself what happened to Hinata…And find Sakura…_

* * *

It's a shorter chapter, but as I said before, this fanfic is almost over. I most likely won't update again until Monday. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!

-wolf


	18. Chapter 18: Akamaru Awake!

Kiba's heart beat widely as he wrapped the first bandage around Naruto's arm. _Sasuke doesn't know…right? He only meant the love shared by teammates and comrades…She'll be fine…she'll be fine…_

Naruto let out a soft groan when Kiba straightened out his elbow. The bone popped back into place. "Sorry…" he muttered under his breath so Sasuke wouldn't hear. He looked at all the marks on Naruto. _It's a good thing he's not fully alive, or he'd be dead…Deader than he is now anyway…_

He turned his eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting on the branch still, his eyes closed. They snapped open.

"I am going to find Sakura," he said. He fell lightly to the ground.

"Yes, sir," answered Kiba. A chill went down his spine. _She'll be fine_, he told himself again.

* * *

Sasuke waited until he couldn't be seen by Kiba anymore before he ran at the river. _No point in wasting time. _Once he got there, he estimated where a body would have drifted given a strong current. There wasn't a body to be found. If something had taken it, the water would still have a blood taste to him. He cupped his hands and lifted water from the river. He drank it. There was the taste of fish and river water—even some sand, but no blood whatsoever.

_As suspected, he lied. I will deal with him later. There are more important things._

He looked at the walls of Konoha before heading towards them.

* * *

Kiba finished and sat back with a sigh. Naruto would wake up in a few minutes now that his bones could heal correctly.

_She's fine…Nothing's going to happen to her…_

He looked at Akamaru. The dog was just starting to wake up. Kiba walked over to him and shook him. Akamaru opened his eyes and barked, his tail wagging.

"Good to see you too, boy," Kiba greeted. He pet Akamaru affectionately. He hadn't seen his loyal friend in days.

Akamaru got up and jumped onto Kiba, licking his face. Akamaru had obviously noticed the change in Kiba.

Kiba pushed him off. "Alright, alright." He laughed.

Akamaru noticed Naruto and whined.

"He'll be fine. He's a vampire like me now, though."

Akamaru nudged Naruto with his nose. Naruto moved a little.

"He's fine, really." Kiba turned to the big dog. "I need a favor."

He titled his head to the side.

"I need you to go to Hinata's house. See if she's alright. And watch her. Sasuke might hurt her. If she is hurt, bring her to the hospital as fast as you can and then make sure she gets help. Come get me after that."

Akamaru barked a few times.

"Yes, I'll explain everything when I see you again."

Akamaru barked again, wagged his tail, and left.

By now Naruto had woken up. He was standing and waiting for Kiba to turn around. Once he had, Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Where's Sasuke?"

Kiba saw what Naruto was about to do, and held him back. "Don't. It's not worth getting beat up again."

"But…what he did to me," Naruto started. His teeth were clamped, and his words were dripping with venom. "What he did to you. You have to me pissed right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not going after him. Not yet anyway. I'm not strong enough. And, no matter what you may think, neither are you."

Naruto started to calm down. "What happened to Sakura?"

Kiba let him go and gave him a puzzled look. "Sakura was here?"

"She was. I told her to leave, but I don't know where she went."

"She probably went back home, and is waiting for either you or Sasuke to turn up." Kiba remembered where Sasuke had gone. "He's on his way now."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, forgot. Other things on my mind I guess…Sorry…"

"Well come on. We have to get the Sakura before Sasuke does." Naruto jumped into the trees.

"Oh, uh, yeah, right," Kiba said before following.

* * *

Yay! New chapter! Kinda short, but I'm glad it's up

R&R

-wolf


	19. Chapter 19: The End

Sakura was in her room. She was sitting at her desk, looking at the picture of her team that had been taken three years ago. Sasuke had never been one to socialize too much. Naruto was less annoying nowadays, and didn't yell 'believe it' every other sentence. Her hair had been shorter then, too. She chuckled quietly. Before her hair was cut, she had kept it long because she heard that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. But that was when she was younger. Now her feelings had changed. Dramatically in fact—at least to her.

Going over to her bed, she thought of what had happened only little more than an hour ago. She sat on the bed before lying back, staring at the ceiling. _What happened to Naruto?_ she wondered. Was he alright? And, if he was, why wasn't he here already. Surely he would have come to see if she had made it home.

She saw hands grasp the railing of the balcony.

"Naruto?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Sasuke pulled himself up. "Hello," he sneered.

Sakura took a step back and drew a kunai. "What do you want?"

"You. And I will do anything to get you. This would be so much easier if you would just say yes to me."

Sakura glared. "I don't love you anymore," she yelled. "Find someone else. I love Naruto."

"Oh, you do now?" Naruto asked. He and Kiba jumped down from the roof. Each had a kunai in hand.

Naruto flashed a smile at Sakura, and it was returned.

"It's three on one," said Kiba. "Even with your strength and speed you can't beat us. We," he pointed to himself and Naruto, "are still vampires."

Sasuke smirked. "I was always more advanced than all of you. Even you Naruto." He shot Naruto a glare that would have made any normal person surrender right then and there. "And I still am. I will have Sakura. You care to try to take her from me?"

Sakura mentally noted that she was never Sasuke's in the first place, but kept her face neutral.

"As long as you leave from here, of course we will," Naruto stated. But they couldn't fight here or people could get hurt, and buildings would be destroyed. Everyone else was thinking the same thing; only Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto kage bunshin to make a clone, and that clone formed Rasengan on the real Naruto's hand. At the same time, Kiba did a front flip to increase the speed at which the kunai would hit Sasuke's throat. A split second after that, Sakura gathered the chakra in her fist. Each attacked in unison.

Sasuke's mind reacted faster than light. He grabbed Naruto's wrist with one hand, spinning him away. He landed on the nearby rooftop. While doing that Sasuke kicked Kiba in the chest, knocking him over himself. Kiba fell to the ground. Lastly Sasuke used his other free hand to grab Sakura's fist. The chakra was released, but had little effect on Sasuke's hand. He did a back flip towards the walls of Konoha and kept going, being pursued by a surprised Sakura, an angry Naruto, and a dizzy Kiba. Once everyone was out of the walls of Konoha—which took a few seconds—they continued the fight.

Naruto would keep using up his immense chakra creating clones, but seemed to never tire. Sakura used her chakra also, albeit more sparingly, and struck out any chance she got. Kiba could only use taijutsu without Akamaru, but was keeping Sasuke on his toes like the others. The set back with the three was if Sakura seemed to be in any danger at all, Naruto would rush to her aid, letting Sasuke focus on fewer targets. As Kiba attacked, Sasuke kicked him away again and used chidori on Naruto who stood in front of Sakura. The chakra lighting's only effect was Naruto having the wind knocked out of him, but a stray spark hit Sakura in the chest, causing her to lose consciousness. Sasuke saw his chance to bite Sakura, and took it.

He was stopped by Akamaru jumping on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The great dog started to snap at the surprised Sasuke, but he kept most of the bites from reaching his face. The ones that did hit weren't bad enough for Sasuke to worry. He shoved Akamaru off and took a quick glance around him. It was now five on one with Hinata here with Akamaru. There would be no way for him to win at these odds, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Obviously I can not win," he said looking down in mock defeat. "But I will not leave without something…to remember me by." His face came up with a smirk and he sped over to Sakura before anyone could react. He pressed three fingers on her neck and pulsed chakra through them, leaving burn marks.

Sakura cried out, and then passed out from the intense pain on the base of her neck. As the other four rushed to her, Sasuke was already gone.

_

* * *

_

_I still have nearly three years…_

_

* * *

_

_THE END_

WOW. it's been forever since i've updated, but now it's up and will be totally ended in the next two days. after i finish Another Lost Teammate then i'll work on the sequel. hope you enjoyed my fanfic!!! R&R!

-wolf


	20. Chapter 20: Epiloge

Everyone was in the hospital; Sakura for the burns on her neck, Naruto for turning back into a normal human (thanks to Sakura), and Kiba for also completely going back. Tsunade had requested they all stay for four days to make sure nothing else would happen to them, and for blood samples. Blood samples revealed nothing, and nothing else happened to them. But today was the day they could leave. The three patients had the same room, and Hinata and Akamaru had come to see them off.

Hinata looked over to Sakura from where she sat on Kiba's bedside. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt anymore?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window in thought. "Not as much anymore. It just kinda throbs every now and then."

Hinata nodded almost absent mindedly, and leaned back to Kiba's chest.

Naruto stood up and went to Sakura's side. As he put his arm around her shoulders, he saw the chakra burns. They were in the shape of Sasuke's Sharingan. It made his blood boil. Everything Sasuke had done…and Naruto thought of him as a brother…How could he? Brothers for years, and then this…

"He's goin' to come back, you know," said Kiba, seeming to guess Naruto's thoughts.

"I know." He watched the approaching sunset. Orange light was spreading into the room.

Akamaru whined to Hinata, who changed to subject. "Are you guys ready to leave? The doctors said we could go whenever we wanted."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Yeah, we can leave."

Hinata smiled back, and got up. Kiba followed and put his arm around her waist. Three left the room, but Naruto was still at the window.

"You coming?" Sakura asked.

Naruto snapped back. "Yeah."

* * *

The first house reached was Hinata's. Kiba kissed her goodbye, and said he would see her tomorrow. Then he kissed her goodbye again, this time long enough for Naruto, Sakura, and Akamaru to keep on walking. He caught up a few minutes later.

"Really have a lot to thank Hinata for, don't I?" he asked with a smile, still thinking.

"I know whatcha mean." He leaned to kiss Sakura on the top of her head.

Now they were at Kiba's house. Everyone said their goodbyes, and he walked inside with Akamaru.

"You're awfully quiet," observed Naruto.

Sakura chuckled and smiled. "Just thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

"Nothing really. Things I need to do since I'm four days behind. Sorry," she lied.

"Oh, well, there's no need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're here." He kissed her.

Sakura laughed. "We're at my house."

"Already?" he asked before another kiss.

"Yes, so I need to go."

"Alright." Naruto let her out of his embrace. "Eh, one more." Last one.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and waved.

Once his back was to her, he let his face fall.

Damn Sasuke! His fists clenched. He caused Sakura so much pain. Naruto remembered the first day in the hospital. After telling Sakura he loved her, and she returned it, he'd gone through the painful process of becoming human. While screaming, he could barely hear the rushed voices of doctors and nurses. He opened one of his eyes and saw Sakura being carried down the hallway. He asked Kiba what happened much later and explained that Sakura passed out again from the burn marks.

This happened the day after, too. Yesterday the pain had been bearable enough.

Naruto reached his apartment. He took one last look outside before walking through the doorframe. He sighed.

"You…you're still my brother…"

* * *

Now it's really the end until the sequel. Hope it ended okay for you. If you have questions, feel free to pm me. R&R!

-wolf


End file.
